Hidden loves
by RileyGirl413
Summary: Seans a gang leader and married to Emma who is pregnant but Sean doesnt know. Sean gets sent to jail and Emma runs away without anyone knowing of the baby. 15 years later guess who Sean finally finds
1. Prologue

Prologue

Emma's POV.

I sat there in my room trying to shake the facts out of my head! I, Emma Cameron was three month's pregnant by my husband and notorious local gang leader, Sean Cameron, who just an hour ago was arrested right in front of me.

When it happened I of course followed the squad car holding my husband to the station and had been questioning them about what was going on. Their answers had been haunting, they had evidence that Sean was involved in a drive by shooting two months ago resulting in three deaths. I left the station after an hour and was completely in shock, the fact knowing Sean was the reason three people were dead, was painful. I felt dirty knowing I was his wife; the wife of a killer.

I immediately drove home and locked myself in our room

That had been at least an hour ago an all I had done since was sit there trying to figure out what to do. "I couldn't stay here, without Sean around for Christ knows how long who knows what could happen to me …. To us," I thought rubbing my barely visible bump. I was keeping her, a little girl even though Sean said he only wanted boys.

This wasn't going the way I had planned, actually my whole life since meeting Sean hadn't gone as planned. We had married a year after I graduated Degrassi; since Sean was so good at what he did we lived in a pretty big house, practically a mansion. Sean's second in command and best friend lived with us with his wife and my best friend Manny who is expecting their first son in just four weeks.

Our lives were pretty simple, still being a Cameron let alone Sean's wife was difficult. There had been two kidnapping attempts on me in the past month alone. I could only imagine what would happen if my husband's enemies found out about our baby girl.

I knew I had to leave, if I ever wanted my daughter to be safe I had to leave before anyone finds out. It was the only way. I had to say goodbye to my life and start all over and somewhere Sean could never find me.

My thoughts were interrupted by knocking on my door, "Emma you need to come down to the study…Now!" I heard Jay say before he walked off. I hated the way he talked to me, the guys in the gang all thought us women were made to serve them and that they were more important. The boys wore the pants and we ironed them Manny liked to joke sometimes. What really angered me was the lack of respect or appreciation they had for us sometimes, but at least we knew two things, one is that we're safe and two that we are loved by our men.

I quickly walked down the stairs and down the hall to Sean's study where I found Jay sitting along with Spinner, Lucas and Towerz. They looked up at me when I entered with sadness in their eyes. Sean may be the boss but these men were first and for most his brothers, and his family always came first. "Emma," Jay started, "Look this is hard to say but Sean was arrested two hour ago for some of the gangs activity, the cops somehow know the drive by last month was because of him.

I took a breath before answering in their eyes I was probably about to start bawling, and sure felt like it, "I know," I replied and with that I left the office and headed back down the hall to the stairs. I had just made it up the first step when I was grabbed and turned around face to face with Jay who had a mix of anger and shock in his eyes. "What the HELL do you mean you know?"

"I mean I know," I snapped at him, "I was with Sean when he was arrested. I had just gotten home and was about to go to you when you came and got me."

"You should have come straight to me and told me." He yelled in my face angry.

"Jay, Sean and I were on a simple errand when out of nowhere two cop cars show up and he gets arrested. I'm sorry if I decide to follow them to try and get some damn answers about my husband." I snapped at him with tears in my eyes. Suddenly I was being engulfed in a hug by Manny who was glaring at her husband.

"Jay cut her some slack," I heard Spinner tell him, "she freakin saw her husband be arrested it probably scared her." At this point I was sobbing in Manny's arms while she refused to let me go.

"Jayson Eugene Hogart." She yelled at him, and for once in all my ten years of knowing Jay he got a scared look on his face, while in the back Spinner, Lucas and Towerz laughed at his middle name. "Leave Emma alone she's been through enough today!" she said as she guided my sobbing self, up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom. "Shh, Em Its going to be fine." When I didn't answer she quietly left and I was once again alone to think.

**TWO WEEKS LATER.**

It took two weeks for my plan to come together and for Sean's trial to start. I had only been able to talk to him once since his arrest.

**/FLASHBACK/**

_I was sitting in our room looking at a map to figure out where me and the baby new home would be, when Spinner came in with the phone. "It's Sean," he said while staring puzzlingly at the map. Faking excitement I quickly grabbed the phone, "Thanks Spin can you shut the door on the way out," hinting I wanted privacy. _

"_Sure thing Em, I'll be right outside while you talk," unsubtly saying that I wouldn't be alone for to long, as it had been for the past two days. I was constantly with either Jay or Spinner._

_I nodded as he left the room, and taking a nervous breath I slowly put the phone to my ear. _

"_Sean?"_

"_Emma," he sounded like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, "baby its good to hear your sweet voice."_

"_Oh Sean," I faked a sob, "what's going on?" I questioned even though I already knew everything._

"_Look Emmy I wasn't as careful as I should have been but it'll be okay, you'll be safe til I come home to you."_

"_Why can't you come home now? Please Sean come home." I faked whined to make it sound like he thought I would._

"_Oh Emmy don't cry babe everything will be alright."_

"_When will you be home?"_

"_I don't know yet, just know I love you….with all of my heart Emmy."_

"_I love you too Sean…..so much." I told him the truth, no matter where my plan took me I would always love him._

_He took a pause and a could hear voices in the background he returned a few seconds later sounding aggravated, "baby I have to go okay."_

_I couldn't help but worry, hearing him the way his voice sounded, for once it was unsure like if he hung up he would lose me forever. Which in a way I guess was true. _

"_I love you Sean."_

**/END FLASHBACK/**

That had been a week and a half ago, and now it was the day of Sean's trial. I sat between Spinner and Jay, acting as the worried and anxious wife. When Sean came in I automatically teared up and reached for him. When he saw me there he immediately got angry, "what the HELL is she doing here Jay?" he said pissed off as he was led to his seat in front of the railing we were sitting behind.

"wanted to come," Jay said shrugging," said if I didn't bring her she'd key the Honda Civic!"

Sean look towards me with worry in his eyes, "Emmy…."

He was about to continue when the judge banged her gavel. It was over within an hour the evidence was enough to convince the jury and along with testimonies from some witnesses and even one from a woman who had been married to one of the casualties, Sean was sentenced to thirteen months in prison; it was only that short because they couldn't prove he had shot at all. When it was all over, he leaned over the railing grabbed me and looked me in the eyes and said sorry. As he hugged me to his chest I seriously considered not going through with my plan, when he suddenly turned towards and said to make sure my protection was double.

Double then he thought more attempts would happen. I quickly shook away the fear and pretended to cry as they pulled him away. Of course it being Sean he managed to shrug away for enough time to give me one last kiss. "I'll see you soon baby."

I nodded as the guards led him away. Walking down the hall my plan was put into motion.

"Jay?"

"What Emma," he said looking somewhat worried.

"I need to use the restroom."

"Ughhh fine we'll go with you," he started back down the hall.

"NO!," he turned and sent me a questioning look. "I mean I just need a minute …..please Jay."

He nodded," we'll meet you by the front door."

As I walked away I knew they would watch me until I went in the bathroom door. What they didn't know was that there were two doors, on in this hall, the other ending up in another hall out of sight rom my new guards. Heading out the other way I quickly ran down the steps to the back doors of the court house. Once outside I quickly made my way to the car an old friend had stashed for me. Quickly I drove out of sight and without a look back I headed towards my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys I need a name for the baby girl so far Im considering - <strong>**Mackenzie: Abigail: Kaydelynn; or Paiseleighh.**

**T****ell me your vote or give me some suggestions. ****btw I cant post chapter 1 till I have a name soo its all on you guys  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

1 Hidden Family Chapter 1

Thirteen years later

Emma POV

It had been years since I had escaped and from what my inside source tells me Sean was pissed when he found me gone he had his crew looking for me for three years until, Mia told me he kind of just gave up and turned into a bitter man when dealing with outsiders.

It hurt that he gave up but I knew he would eventually and a part of me is alright with it. I had my daughter to think about my little Adelynn Manuela Christine Hope Yorke

After leaving I ended up in Washington and seeing how I knew I couldn't use my real last name anymore so I took JT's as a sort of debt to him.

I was no longer Emma Cameron wife of notorious gang leader Sean Cameron, I was now Emma York a single mom who started her own animal rescue foundation and worked now as a veterinarian. While my daughter Adelynn is a thriving thirteen year old in her last year in middle school being her father's daughter she of course had to go out with her name etched in every person's minds at the school. She at that moment was at yet another detention while I was heading to the office.

I was almost there when I dropped my cell on the floor bending down and grabbing it I raised up in time to see another car slam into me and that's when my world went dark.

Sean's POV

I sat in my office angry, angry at my now Fortune 500 company latest report, angry at Jay and Spinner for messing up the heist last night and mostly I was angry at myself for still not knowing where Emma was after all these years. I came home expecting her to be here waiting in me but instead I was told of her disappearance and my men's inability to find my wife.

I could hear the phone ringing but I knew someone else would answer it. I turned when I heard my office door burst open. "Its Emma boss" from the way Jay said that I knew something was wrong. "What about her?" I tried to sound disgusted but I couldn't even after all these years I was still in love with her.

"We found her"

I wouldn't have believed him if it weren't for his face, which held a mix of relief and anger.

"But there's something else," I nodded to him to go on, "she's been in an accident, she was hit this morning and fell into a coma, the doctor doesn't know if she'll wake up"

"Where?"

"Astoria Washington"

"Get the plane ready I want to leave immediately."

"Sure thing boss" he left as quickly as he came. Opening up my desk drawer I pick up the picture hidden in it. It was of me and Emma's first date the one that had gone so horribly wrong. "Gotcha Em"


	3. Chapter 2

2 Hidden family Chapter 2

Adelynn POV

I was sitting in detention just like any day after school. I had an hour left and I was thinking of ways to get out of the grounding I knew my mom had in stored for me when I got home. I was practicing my argument in my head when the door opened and principle Ryber stepped in to talk to Mr. Douglas I couldn't help but think they were talking about me the way Rybersorious kept looking at me. Her nickname came from when my friend Cody pointed out how short her arms were kind of like a T-Rex. I couldn't help but laugh as I thought about the day we gave her that nickname. We'd just gotten done finishing our latest prank when we saw her headed down the hall towards us when she saw our masterpiece on the wall she flipped and made to grab us with her incredibly short arms.

I was still thinking about it when," Miss York... Miss York... Samantha!" I looked up to see Ryber staring at me with what seemed to be worry in her eyes. "what yeah," I jumped up only to knock myself out of the desk I was in and spill the contents of my bag.

"Addie I need you to get your things together and meet me in the hall alright." She turned and left.

I grabbed my backpack and my skateboard while oohs erupted from the other kids in the room. Making my way up the isle I stopped at Mr. D's desk, Before I could say anything he spoke before I could, "don't worry about making it up just take care of yourself okay I'll see when you get back." That was really odd I thought. Sure Mr. was the coolest teacher in school but he'd never let me go in a detention. I walked up to Mrs. Ryber and before I could ask her what was going on she spoke before I could. "Sam I'm sorry to tell you but this afternoon your mom was in a car accident and slipped into a coma."

I stood there looking like an idiot while I took in what she said. Mom coma car wreck, the words swirled in my head. It was just me and mom on our own and if she didn't make it. I shook that thought away of course she was going to be okay its Mom.

Before Ryber could say anything else I turned and sprinted down the hall out the front door and throwing my board down I jumped on and skated towards our town's only hospital.

Making it there in only a matter of minutes I hurried past the front desk to the elevators that would take me to where the ER waiting room was, being the accident prone daredevil I am I knew where everything was in the hospital. I also knew that if Mom really had slipped into a coma she'd be in the ER. Rushing out of the elevator as soon as the doors open I pushed through the waiting room doors past a group of guys who apparently were shocked and pissed about the fact I cut them inline, get over ya cunts I wanted to say to them, but I bit my lip instead.

"Oh hello Samantha," the nurse Sheila said to me as she paused her arguing with who appeared to be the leader of the group.

"Where's my mom, I want to see her." I said out of breath trying to hold back tears that wanted to escape.

"She's still asleep but I'll let you in but only two minutes you understand go on back to your room." She joked with me since every time I land in here they put me in same god awful room as a joke to themselves I guess.

I ran down the hall not caring about the people glaring at me or telling me to slowdown. I opened the door I saw her laying on her bed with her eyes closed. I wasn't sure if she could hear me but I didn't care. "Mom it's me it's Sammy please mom you have to wake up please.

Before I knew it was being yanked out by the doctor telling me I could come back to tomorrow.

I slowly made my way out of the hospital and jumping on my board again I skated home.

Me and mom weren't exactly rich we were just what she called comfortable. We lived in this old huge three story house that also had an attic and a basement, we bought the house when I was four when we moved to town. When we bought it, it was almost falling down but after nearly eight months it was completed the way we wanted it to be. The first floor held her office the kitchen, bathroom, the living room, the den, and the mud room. On the second floor there are five rooms one is my old room, two bath rooms, mom's room, and the TV room. When I turned nine I convinced mom to let me have the biggest room on the second floor which is almost as big as the master suite down the hall to it. On the third there are four rooms which consist of my old play room, two guest rooms three more bath rooms and moms file room which I'm forbidden from entering. There's nothing in the attic and the basement well holds all my gymnastic and dance stuff not to mention my guitar, skating equipment and my art wall; it also as a section just for sleep overs which is pretty fetch.

I realized I had been just standing outside my house for nearly ten minutes. I slowly made my way up to my room. In my ten years of living in this big house with just me and mom I had never felt lonely until now.

Quickly undressing I got into my pajamas not bothering to wash off. I was headed down stairs when I heard the front door trying to open.

I squatted down on the landing trying to see who it was. After a minute I didn't hear anything so I made my way slowly down the rest of the stairs when suddenly the door burst open revealing a group of rough looking adults.

It took me a second to realize they were the same ones from the hospital. I couldn't help but,"AHHHHHH" I took off back up the stairs. Apparently they weren't expecting to see me cause two of them actually screamed to. I had just made it to the top of the stairs when I heard the leader say, "get her."

Running down the hall I quickly opened the trap door that lead to the back stairs in the kitchen. I made it to the kitchen and grabbed the phone and rushed into our huge pantry. Hiding behind the mop and broom I quickly dialed nine one.

I could hear them running all over the house yanking all the doors opened. I prayed that the next one opened wouldn't lead them to my hiding spot.

"Hello nine one one what is your emergency?"

I whispered as softly as possible, "help there's a group of people on my house I need help!" "Adelynn is that you? is this a joke?"

I shook my head no even though I knew she couldn't see me, "it's not a joke," I was actually almost crying, and I never cry.

I could hear her gasp then the phone being handed over, "Adelynn its chief Ramirez here tell me what's going on,"

"I came home from visiting mom at the hospital and when I was upstairs I heard someone trying to open the door, so I went to check on it and this group of people burst in and started chasing me!"

"Shh sweetie it's going to be o..."

The phone line was dead and I was terrified. I could hear footsteps outside the pantry door.

Slowly it was opened and I did the first thing that came to mind.

As soon as the guy came near I kicked him in the shin and raced around him. I was almost to the front door when a boy who looked about my age grabbed me.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as the rest of his crew came out from looking.

I was tossing my head back trying to hit his face when he shook me to hold still.

Looking at the people in front of me I realized there was something familiar about a few of their faces.

I turned when I heard the dark skinned one gasp. In her hands was a picture of me and mom from last year. What surprised me most is what she said, "Sean ... Look!"

The way the leader looked at the photo and back to me scared the hell out of me. I broke out of the bastards hands and ran up the stairs to my room. I could hear them chasing me, which made me happy mom finally agreed to a lock on my door.

They banged on the door trying to get me to open it till the woman screamed at them to leave me alone.

At least I have one on my side. I sat there on my bed for what seemed like hours till I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

3 Hidden family Chapter 3

Sean's POV

I was still in the gang business which is ironic since

I couldn't believe it I was actually on my way to Emma my Emma! The one person in the world who I loved more than anything and yet she was the one I hated the most at the moment.

I sat away from the others on the private plane, thinking of all I'd been through the last fifteen years without her. I'd spent the first few of those years following any clue as to where the love of my life could have disappeared to. After four years I had come to the conclusion that she was dead or that I had finally pushed her limit. I had spent countless amounts of money trying to locate her and yet nothing, I had questioned everyone she had ever even met almost trying to see if they had heard from her.

Still being in the gang business, I also now had finally made my dream come true with Cameron Custom Cars with five soon to be six locations. That welfare kid from wasaga beach was not only now the most feared gang leader in all of Canada and most of the U.S but was also a millionaire. I also made a killing selling the latest in home security systems which seemed really ironic considering my side business, ES incorporated also made a bunch of different other things all that sold, an made ,me richer. It seemed like yesterday I was just the poor kid from wasaga trying to fit in at degrassi and now here I am the leader of the most feared gangs in all of Ontario, and also owner of a Fortune 500 company.

When the plane finally landed in Astoria, the group raced to the hospital where they were directed to the ER waiting room on the fourth floor.

Barely after five minutes of trying to convince the lady at the desk that Emma was indeed there and I needed to see her, a small familiar looking girl about thirteen came in in a panic and pushed me out of the way.

Normally I would have been pissed off that someone even dared to interrupt me but hearing the small girl asking about her mom made me sit and wait.

Once the nurse was done with the little girl did she return to me and seeing my eyes follow the girl did she speak, "oh poor dear her mother was in a horrible accident this morning and is all little Adelynn has, Now I'm sorry to tell you but there is no one by the name of Emma Nelson in here and I don't know anyone by that name in town dear now good day.

Too angry to speak I stormed out of there trying to figure out what to do next.

Spinner, Lucas and I headed back to the small diner the rest of the crew was waiting at to figure it out.

Walking in and heading straight to the back corner where they sat did I finally once again speak?

"Dammit Jay! I thought you said we found her!"

"We did"

"Then how come that old broad at the hospital didn't know anyone by the name of Emma Nelson who was checked in," pointed out Spinner.

Jay paused before speaking again to slap Spin. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity.

"Because dickhead she's going by Emma Yorke now!" He snapped. "And before you blow up again here," he said throwing a piece of paper at Sean.

Looking down all I saw was a few numbers and what appeared to be a street name.

"That's her address." Jay said with a smirk

"Why didn't you take me here first," I said angry.

Jay shrugged, "I don't know guess I thought you'd want to see Emma first."

I nodded and looked back down at the little strip of paper.

401 Mockingbird Lane

"Trust Emma to pick a street having to do something with nature," Spin said looking over my shoulder.

I looked up to see them all staring at me expectantly "let's go then!"

We pulled up to a huge brown house that I realized look strangely like the one she grew up in. It was on a nice street and had a huge front yard that was surrounded by trees and a fence that appeared to continue to the back. Whatever Emma had been doing the last fifteen years she must have been doing it right.

Walking up the front walk I thought I heard a noise inside, but I shook it away.

We stood there for about five minutes there while Bryan, Jay and Manny's oldest tried to open the door. "Move it kid" I said pushing past him and with one hard kick the door flew open, making a small girl inside scream.

I stared at her as she turned and ran up the stairs, then I realized some little brat had seen us all break into Emma's home.

"Get her!"

My men took off after her. We spent nearly fifteen minutes looking for her until I heard her scream and I knew one of my boys had caught her.

Standing in a semi-circle around her was about to start threatening her when Manny grabbed my arm.

"Sean look!"

I turned to see a picture frame in her hand. Grabbing it I looked to see a picture of the little girl and Emma.

Confused I kept glancing back and forth between the picture and the girl.

I heard Manny gasp an I looked up to see the girl break away from Brian and raced upstairs.

Quickly we chased to the top her but instead of going down those back stairs again she raced around the corner and into a room.

We stood there for about five minutes trying to get her to open the door.

"You idiots," we all turned around to see Manny make her way up the stairs, " stop that and leave that little girl alone your all probably scaring her to death!" She said with an angry look on her face.

Quietly we watched her go to the door, "sweetie we aren't going to hurt you we just need to ask some question about you mom okay?"

There was still no answer. After about five minutes of waiting Manny said she probably fell asleep.

After the others went back down stairs, I was about to follow them when I turned to see a picture hanging on the wall. In it Emma and the little girl who looked about two in picture were sitting on a beach laughing about something, the little girl was in Emma's lap and looking up and smiling at her.

I stood there for who knows how long and I could almost imagine myself in the photo with them, kneeling behind Emma with my arms around the girls.

Something in me wish I had been.


	5. Chapter 4

4 Hidden family chapter 4

Adelynn POV

I woke up in my bedroom and from the way the sun was sneaking past my curtains I knew I had slept all night and it was probably morning.

I got up and looked around my room checking to see if anything was out of place. The room hasn't changed much since I was 9 except for maybe the posters. Same baby blue walls covered in band, animal, and skater posters. Same bean bag chairs in front of my TV. Same light blue and white polka dot bed spread. And same pictures of me and mom throughout my life hanging by my bed.

Making my way to my door I peeked out the keyhole and saw one of them headed towards my door. I quickly hid behind the door as it opened, it was one of the woman, the one that looked so familiar. As she walked to my bathroom door I quietly made my way around the door and down the stairs.

If I could just get out of the house and tell someone what was going on. I stopped on the landing and could see two guys and the teenager passed out on the couch.

I slowly continued and was at the front door when. "SHE'S GONE!" The lady yelled from upstairs. I knew the three in the living room would see me so I quickly ran out the door jumped off our porch and ran down the path. I was almost to the gate when a pair of arms grabbed me and carried me back inside.

The others came out of there looking spots and most of them were glaring. Spiky haired for some reason was smiling at me, as if we shared a secret. The leader came down the stairs and looked pissed. "How the hell did a little girl get past my three most experienced and trained men hmmm?" He said looking at the three guys. He then looked towards me and before he could say anything I pulled away from bastard and ran up the stairs and back into my room.

A day passed without me leaving, sure they tried to get me out but I was stubborn and I wasn't about to let a bunch of strangers tell me what to do.

From the window I saw the couple leave the house. They came back two days later with him driving a Honda civic and two black SUVs following. I was worried the nice lady was gone till I saw her get out of one of the SUVs holding a little boy while she helped two more out.

Another day had passed without me leaving my room and my food supplies from my mini fridge were almost kaput. I figured if I could make it down the back stairs and to the kitchen I'd be all set. Checking to see no one was out there I opened my door and was about to head out when I saw what appeared to be three sandwiches some chips and a few sodas piled outside my door. I quickly grabbed it all and went back in my room to lie down.

SEAN'S POV

It had been four days since the girl had come out of that room. It seemed no amount of persuasion or insurance was going to get her out of there. I found myself worrying about her, but I guess since she is Emma's daughter I had to from now on.

I was heading up the stairs when I saw her open her door and looking around to see a pile of food I guess Manny had left for her. She didn't see me as she grabbed the food and drinks and closed the door and I couldn't help but smile knowing she was at least somewhat okay.


	6. Chapter 5

5 Hidden Family chapter 5

Emma's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed and wondered where Adelynn was. The doctor immediately came in and told me everything. I had been asleep for four days for some reason. I also had bruised my arm and legs. Everything on my charts looked okay so they said I could be released later that night if I promised to go easy. I was glad I had so much work to do plus I needed to see my Adelynn.

At fourteen years old, she looked like the perfect mix of me and Sean. Her hair was the same light brown as his that fell into long ringlet like curls all the way down her back. She got my eyes but they're his blue coloring. She has my love of animals and nature, but his love of anything with wheels. She was all tomboy and was my own little activist, defending the innocent but still causing mayhem for anyone who got on her wrong side.

And right now I needed to see her, to hold her and see if she was okay. Of course she could take care of herself but she had her fathers I can do anything attitude, mix that with my stubbornness and she was lethal when pissed off.

As soon as I was released I got a ride from a friend of mine who worked as a nurse and lived rite down the road from us.

When we pulled in her drive way I quickly thanked her and started my way home. I was almost there, I could fully see the house and could see lights on but something in my gut was telling me it was off.

As I made it to the house I saw a very familiar orange Honda civic in the drive way with a Canadian license plate.

They had found us! If Jay was here I knew Sean was either here or not too far behind. They were in my house... with my baby girl.

I had never felt more scared in my entire life!

I quickly threw open the gate and ran inside. Ignoring the pain in my arm and leg.

"Adelynn ...ADELYNN," I screamed at the top of my lungs I didn't care if they got me I had to know she was okay.

Spinner came out from somewhere and pointed up the stairs catching me off guard. Nodding my thanks I started up.

"Addie ... Addie," I quickly ran up the stairs I could hear footsteps coming from the third floor but I didn't care I raced to her room and pushed the door open.

There laying so peaceful and serene was Adelynn fast asleep in her bed.

I went to her and sat down besides her, stroking her hair out of the way I kissed her softly on her head. "Sleep tight my little sunlight," I whispered.

I could feel someone watching us and slowly looked up. There standing in my daughter's doorway was Sean.

SEAN'S POV

I was checking things around when I suddenly heard the front door open and immediately recognized the voice screaming I what I guess to be the little girl name.

Emma was here, she was in the house. I could hear footsteps on the stairs as I made my way down from the third floor.

Coming down I could see a light coming from the girl's room. Making my way there, I stood in the doorway as I watched Emma with the girl. She was a natural mother kissing her forehead and whispering nightly wishes.

I grew angry as I thought she should be doing these with our children the ones we had planned for until...

Thinking back of her leaving made my heart clench and looking at her I had the need to grab her and never let her go, but another part wanted to hurt her like she hurt me.

When she looked up at me with those big brown eyes, I could see a mix of anger and terror in them.

Before I knew what was happening she quickly came over to me and pushed me out of the doorway, putting a finger to her lips indicating she wanted me to be quiet. She turned around switched off the light and slowly closed the door.

I was right behind her now an I all I wanted to do was put my arms around her and kiss her sweet lips.

I was still thinking of all the things I wanted to do to her when she turned around and quickly left heading down the hall to what I presumed was her room.

I followed her. I had to know why, why did she leave I just had to know.

She closed the door on me, "EMMA open the door ... Now Emma!" I was about to yell more when she flew the door open.

"Do you not realize your incessant yelling will wake her up," she said nodding her head back down the door.

I hadn't thought of that and I realized that if it could wake her up then most likely it would wake up Jay and Manny's little ones.

She tried to close the door but I pushed back into the room that looked a lot like our old bedroom.

"Get out," she said pointing to the door.

"You and I both know that's not going to happen Em."

"Don't call me that Sean!"

"Why the hell not you use to like it, oh let me guess you only let your boyfriend call you that!" I snapped at her.

"What are you talking about in case you haven't snooped around," she said folding her arms on her chest, "But knowing you that's unlikely, I don't have time to date?"

"Yeah whatever so where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"The kid's father I want to thank him for taking a burden off my back."

Seeing the hurt look on her face I immediately for some reason regretted it.

"Are you seriously looking asking me that you idiot!" She was angry now for some reason.

"What why am I an idiot?"

"Use your brain for once Sean, she has blue eyes and curly light brown hair, plus she turned twelve two months ago in February!"

For once I couldn't put the pieces together.

Seeing my confusion, "SHE IS YOURS SEAN... That burden! Who just happens to be the best thing in my life is yours."

I heard movement from behind and turned to see the girl peeking behind the door. I could see it now all I had been was trying to only see Emma in her but now I could see she looked a lot like me. Her hair, her glare, and her eyes that were filled with hurt and angry tears.

"Addie..."I heard Emma say softly, "that's not what he meant."

I sat down on the bed like an idiot with Emma's words going through my head. This little girl who I had already caused pain within a minute of me knowing she was mine.

I looked up to see the girl run off with Emma chasing her.

I could hear the front door open and Emma yelling for her to come back.

Still sitting there I came to a realization. I was a father I was somebody's dad. I had a fourteen year old daughter I knew nothing about. I have known her for four days and have known she was mine for ten minutes. And yet I had hurt her.


	7. Chapter 6

6 Hidden family chapter 6

Emma's POV

Sean followed me to my room after I finished tucking Adelynn in and I was embarrassed to admit that I decorated it to look just like our bedroom in Toronto.

We fought for about five minutes with me trying to get him to realize he was Adelynn dad. To be honest when he asked who her dad was so he could thank him for taking a burden of his back, it hurt like hell. Knowing he actually thought I could move on from him even after all we've been through.

Hearing Adelynn's gasp and by the look in her eyes I knew she had heard him say the part about the burden.

"Adelynn stop!"

I chased her down the stairs but she was too fast and easily raced out the door and down the street.

"Adelynn... Adelynn come back here."

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see the whole main crew there. Spinner and Lucas were leaning against the well, Alex, Towerz and Paige were sitting in the couch staring at me like I was a monster. I was about to look around for Manny when I was suddenly engulfed in familiar arms.

"What the hell were you thinking Emma?" She yelled in my ear, she pulled back and I could see her trying hard not to smile.

"Manny let go of Emma and go stand by Jay!" Sean said coming down the stairs.

Manny did as he said I could tell she didn't want to but still obeyed seeing that it was not a good time to argue with Sean.

Not caring I turned and grabbed my coat off of the coat rack and was headed out the door when an arm grabbed me and pulled me back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said sneering in my face.

I looked in his eyes an immediately regretted it. Where they once were filled with love and trust for me was now replace by anger and hurt.

I couldn't let him make me regret my decision, yanking my arm from his hand and sneered right back at him. "I'm going out to find MY... Daughter."

He looked pained but quickly covered it. "So now she's only yours hmm."

"In case you haven't noticed Sean this is Washington and it gets pretty cold and wet at night, not to mention she left the house barefoot and in shorts and a t-shirt!"

"Well you aren't going anywhere, I'll send the crew to go find her."

He walked off and went into the living room where they all sat now.

"She doesn't know any of you Sean p be considerate for once in your life! Don't you think it will scare her having a bunch of strangers taking her?"

He looked back at me and I could tell he knew I was right. "I'm going too. While you stay here, besides you're the reason we're strangers to her."

"You'll never find her, there are about a thousand places she could be and only I know where they all are! I'm her mother I need to be the one to find her."

He looked angry when I said that. "Well I'm her father and yet she was kept from me Emma, hmmm you want to talk parenting what kind of mother hides a child from their father!" There he had said exactly what he wanted to and what I had been waiting for.

He pushed past me with Spinner and Jay following, and before he could make it out the door.

"The kind who gave up my life to make sure she was safe! You're not a real parent Sean until you've put the needs of the child before your own, and that's what I did Sean, I gave everything up so she would be safe Sean!"

He stopped dead and quickly turned around. I knew what I said was harsh but I needed to be clear why I left.

"Towerz and Brian go in the first SUV, Alex and Spin go in the second one," he commanded and turned to Jay, "you and I in the civic if we haven't found her in an hour come back got it!" They all nodded and one by one went out the door.

"He turned to me, "stay here in case she comes back if we can't find her in the next hour then you can come." He left before I could say anything.

I sat down on the couch and started crying, I could feel Manny and Paige move to either side of me trying to get me to calm down.

"Shh Emma it'll be alright the guys will find her." Manny said sure of herself.

"Hun don't worry about her I'd worry about yourself when they get back." Paige said.

"Paige!"

"Well it's true she left and it nearly broke him plus she hurt us all!" She said bitterly.

Before Manny could argue again. "No she's right I deserve whatever is coming to me."

Adelynn POV

I had pretended to be asleep when mom came in my room just so I could wait and figure out what I was going to ask her exactly.

I could hear her arguing with the leader when they went to her room, and by the time I made my way down the hall and to the doorway they were practically screaming at each other.

When mom said I was his I couldn't believe it, after all these years wondering who my dad was and what he was like it turned out to be a man who didn't want the burden of a child.

When they turned around and saw me I quickly ran out the door way down the stairs, and ignoring the questions from the other sitting around the living room and my mom telling me to stop I quickly just ran out the front door.

I kept running for about ten minutes till I got to the beach, it started to rain and I realized how stupid I was to go out without my shoes and in shorts and T-shirt. Sitting down in the sand I let all the pain I had kept bottle up all these years out. I screamed my head off and wrapping my arms around my knees I just sat there think about my life.

It had always been me and mom sure there had been guys interested but none of them lasted long. We were closer than most mother daughter relationships and at sometimes it seemed like she was more of a friend then a parent. And now it felt like our perfect little family was crashing down because of him!

I stayed there for who knows how long till I heard I car pulling up to me with someone jumping out.

They asked me a question but I was too exhausted to answer. Slowly I was picked up put in the back seat and driven home.

"When we got there mom was waiting on the front porch with two other woman, as we pulled up she ran of the porch to the car and yanked it open.

Dragging me into the house and going into her mother hen persona I was pulled upstairs into my bathroom with the two females following.

Mom shooed them out as she helped me change into sweats and my old grease monkey shirt that I took from mom's closet.

"Mom," I surprised her when I spoke, "why is he here?"

She knelt down in front of me just like she did when I was six and my goldfish chainers died and slowly took my hand in hers and looked me in the eye. "Listen sweetie I did something that I don't ever regret but it made them very mad at me, Addie listen to me whatever happens from here on out just know I never regret you and you are the best thing in my life." For the first time since ever I doubted her for once I couldn't fully trust mom and it hurt

* * *

><p>Hey guys sorry its been so long since Ive update any of my stories. I will start to try and update at least once a month. This past year was kinda hell for me I lost my dad a week before Christmas last December and two months before that I lost my another person who I cared about. My papas bestfriend died all of a sudden and it was horrible. And we almost lost my papa but thankfully he's still with us.<p>

Thank you all so much for the reviews they mean the world to me, XOXO Riley


End file.
